disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bo Peep
Bo Peep is a beautiful, sweet, and lovable porcelain shepherdess figurine from the Toy Story saga films. She is Sheriff Woody's girlfriend in Disney/Pixar's 1995 film Toy Story and its 1999 sequel. Bo Peep and her sheep are adornments of Molly's bedside lamp. She is voiced by Annie Potts of Ghostbusters fame. Background She is inspired by character of the classic children's nursery rhyme Little Bo-Peep. Bo is sometimes considered to be "Andy's toy", because Andy likes to make her the damsel in distress of his plays. Bo is the romantic interest (later girlfriend) of Woody, providing a calm and loving comfort whenever he is overwhelmed. She is noted for using her shepherdess crook to hook her cowboy and bring him closer in a romantic way. In private, she is a great deal more daring with her words and actions, which Woody seems to be quite fond of. Appearances ''Toy Story In ''Toy Story, Bo Peep is introduced as Woody's love interest. When Andy is playing with them, he makes Bo Peep the damsel that Woody must save. Later, she offers to get someone to watch her sheep, with the intention of spending time alone with Woody. She is one of the very few toys in Andy's room who believed that Woody would not intentionally harm Buzz when he accidentally pushed him out of the window, although when Woody exposes Buzz's severed arm, she begins to doubt him. She is shown to be shocked upon hearing about Woody's disappearance when Andy comes back home from Pizza Planet. On the night before the moving day, Bo Peep is shown to be worried about Woody when she sees a sad Andy sleeping. Later, after witnessing Woody being thrown out of the moving truck under Mr. Potato Head's orders, Bo Peep helps the toys realize that "Woody was telling the truth," and the toys brighten up. In the end of Toy Story, Bo Peep and Woody kiss under a mistletoe. Woody is last seen with lip marks on his face. ''Toy Story 2 In ''Toy Story 2, she is devastated after Al McWhiggin of Al's Toy Barn steals Woody. When Buzz plans a rescue, Bo Peep gives Buzz a kiss (intended for Woody when Buzz finds him) and waves goodbye to Buzz and the other toys, wishing them good luck, as they leave on their mission to rescue Woody. After the toys return home, Woody shows her his arm fixed by Andy himself, which she greatly admires. Finally, she and Woody are seen together with Buzz and Jessie as they enjoy watching Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me." When Toy Story 2 came out, interviews with the various characters were posted on the official movie site. In one interview with Bo Peep, she was asked "Are you worried about Woody's relationship with Jessie?" She replies: "There is nothing to worry about; me and Jessie are good friends. Woody and Jessie act like brother and sister more than anything else. Now it's not Woody, but a certain space toy who is head over heels for Jessie, but you didn't hear that from me!". ''Toy Story 3 Bo Peep only appears in Andy's Home Movies, and is mentioned by Woody and Rex. Woody reveals that Bo Peep and her sheep were sold along with Wheezy, Lenny, and other toys. Trivia *Bo Peep is a reference to the fairy tale ''The Shepherdess and The Sweep by Danish author Hans Christian Andersen. This story was also about toys in a child's room coming to life when no one is looking. *Originally, Woody's girlfriend in the first Toy Story was supposed to be a Barbie doll instead of Bo Peep, but Mattel refused to license the character to Disney. However, after the success of Toy Story (and boost in sales for Mr. Potato Head and other featured toys), Mattel gave Disney permission to have Barbie dolls in Toy Story 2. *Even though she belongs to Molly, Bo Peep has been considered to be one of Andy's toys - being played with by Andy and even being labeled as "Andy's Toys" on a bonus feature on the 2005 Toy Story 1 and 2'' DVDs. *She appears in ''Toy Story 3: The Video Game as an unlockable character in Al's Toy Barn (Toy Box Mode) once you do more missions and unlock her. Wheezy also appears with her, but her sheep do not. *Bo Peep is a playable character on Toy Story Racer. *Bo Peep is the only porcelain doll in Toy Story. *Many fans were disappointed that she did not appear in Toy Story 3, despite appearing on a teaser poster. Bo Peep's shrinking role in the series after the first film is explained in The Art of Toy Story 3. Bo Peep was among the main cast of the first film as a voice of female reason, and was not Andy's toy, but a porcelain lamp in Molly's bedroom. When traveling with the main characters, Bo could easily "shatter into a million pieces" whilst doing dangerous stunts. Due to being unable to find a believable spot in the story, Bo Peep only appears at the beginning and end of Toy Story 2. Bo Peep was ultimately written out of Toy Story 3, due to the fact Molly and Andy wouldn't want her anymore, and emblematic of the losses the toys have had over time. She also was written out due to the belief that Andy probably wouldn't have anything to say about her when he gives the other toys to Bonnie at the third film's end. A last technical reason Bo Peep was written out of Toy Story 3 was that she would not have been able to survive the incinerator scene due to her porcelain nature and she would easily burn and they didn't want to make the Bo Peep fans sad. Although they did find a way to put her in the third film. *There was an actual Bo Peep toy released by Thinkway in 2000 to promote the release of Toy Story 2. However, unlike Bo Peep in the film, the "real" Bo Peep was made of plastic rather than from porcelain. Ironically, her packaging featured a red sticker that said "She lost her sheep... She'll never lose Woody!" when in 3'' she did lose him when she was implied to have been either sold or given away somewhere between the events of the second and third films. *In the infamous Black Friday reel, she actually was the first to accuse Woody of deliberately throwing Buzz out of the window, and also participates in having Woody being thrown off the bed (and later, thanks to Slinky, out of the window). In addition, she sounded slightly different in this version, sporting a Southern Belle accent. Gallery Bo_Peep 2.jpg Disney 2008 0214.JPG|Bo Peep at the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade Disney 2008 0215.JPG|Bo Peep at the Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade 250px-Little_Bo_Peep_DLP.jpg|Bo Beep at the Disney Parks Toystory3-disneyscreencaps.com-574.jpg|Bo Peep's brief appearance in the flashback sequence in ''Toy Story 3. Bobeepwoodyfrontierland.png Category:Females Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Toy Story characters Category:Characters Category:Toys Category:Dolls Category:Lovers Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Animated characters Category:Heroines Category:Objects